Police Force Titans Tomorrow
by Green Gallant
Summary: You've read about them in X High School, now see them in action. In the year 2034 a police force known as Titans Tomorrow protect the city from evil. Join Ghostwing, Starblaze, Landslide, Everest, Ravager & The Haunter in thier quest to save the world.
1. Preface

_Author's Note: All right this is in response to my X High School readers wanting to see the Titans Tomorrow in thier own story. This is kind of a prologue to the series. But if people arent satisfyed with it, I'll take it off. Let me know what you think. _

Titans Tomorrow: Full-On Future

Once there was a group of powerful superheroes known as the Teen Titans, they protected the city of San Antholas from evil but then the ultimate evil was unleashed. The Titan known as Raven was taken to the dark dimention and forced to open Pandora's Gate freeing her evil brother Ryan Trigon. From there he began a campaign to rule the world. The Titans and Justice League fought valiently against him and failed. Though they tried countless times to defeat him none of them were powerful enough to stop him. 25 years into the future in the year 2034 a new team has arisen to challenge Ryan's evil forces and to take back the world, that force is known as Titans Tomorrow. In modern day San Antholas the team had managed to take back the city turning it into one of the few remaining strongholds in the world. They continue that tradition today, carrying on thier parents legacies.

Mike Grayson leader of the team. Codename: Ghostwing. Michael or Mike as he prefers is 16 years old. With black hair and blue eyes. Son of Dick and Kori Grayson. Born without powers, he relies on an experimental power suit that gives him superhuman powers. Superstrength and speed, energy projection as well as invisibility hence the name Ghostwing. Like his father, Mike has an extensive mastery of various martial arts as well as training in stealth and tracking. Michael takes his role as leader seriously and remains fiercely loyal to his team. Mike has been known to jump in headfirst without thinking and has a bit of a stubborn streak, but other than that he's a great leader and the team looks up to him, he's still young and has a lot to learn before he can hope to reach his father's caliber.

His younger sister Kendra goes by the codename of Starblaze. Kendra is blessed with her mother's Tamaranian powers. Age 15 and has red hair and green eyes. Intrestringly enough she can shoot blue starbolts instead of green like her mother, the reason for this is unknown and could be a side effect of mixing human and alien genetics. Kendra is a little more reasonable than her brother or so she claims. They have a bit of a sibling rivalry going on. The young humalien is more levelheaded than her brother and maintains a cheery outlook on life. Kendra can be as intense a fighter as any member of her family when provoked, and really is the sweetest member of the team. But is a force to be reckoned with when angered.

Dustin Logan is the son of Garfield and Tara Logan and goes by the name Landslide. Landslide is the team's Second in Command. Dustin possess the unique ability to change his skin color from white to green and back again, recessive gene allows him to do so. Dustin is gifted with tremendous earth shifting powers passed down from his mother. Dustin is 17 with tall spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, when in superhero mode his skin and eyes change to green but his hair remains blonde. Dustin's the team comedian and likes doing impressions of Jim Carrey, his favorite actor. Dustin is known to use his wit and humor in battle and make fools out of his enemies. Dustin loves the ladies and the ladies love him.

Rachael Wilson is the daughter of Slade and Raven Wilson calling herself The Hautner. Rachael is 14 and the youngest member of the team, with long purple hair and lavender eyes. Rachael is an avid archer having learned the skill under the guidance of a family friend as well as being trained in battle by her father. And shows her tribute by adopting his color scheme. Like her mother, Rachael also posseses magical powers, the full extent of her powers havent been tested yet. Her weapon of choice is the crossbow that sends out energized arrows that can cause considerable damage. Rachael has also been trained with the bow and will sometimes switch between the two. Rachael has also been known to use a staff from time to time.

Grant Wilson is her older brother, at 15 Grant emulates his father taking on the identity of Ravager. A mercinary themed hero relying on weaponry to win battles. Grant has silver hair and blue eyes. Grant is a sucker for action and military movies. Like his father he has a thing for nostalgia and "classic" rock and hard rock music. Classic being music from our time. Grant is kind of the quiet member of the group and sometimes keeps to himself despite some of his teammates efforts. Kendra seems to care for him and tries to bring him out into the open. All though he's a nice guy, Grant is at odds with himself trying to figure out his place in the world as do all teenagers.

Cooper Stone son of Victor Stone and Kole Weathers Stone at 17 Cooper is the oldest and acts as the team's anchor. Cooper is physically the strongest member of the team. Using his father's old power rings he transforms into Everest. A powerful golem superhero. Cooper's powers are superstrength and invulnerability. As the oldest Cooper is the most experienced and is the voice of reason in most cases. Usually when trying to talk Mike out of doing something dangerous and unneccessary. Cooper is what holds the team together as a whole and will be sought for advice by other members of the team. Cooper has short black hair in deadlocks and blue eyes. Like his best friend Dustin, Cooper is a ladies man and can be seen dancing with several girls at once. Cause that's how he rolls. Cooper maintains a good sense of humor and can usually be seen hanging out with Mike and Dustin. The T-Truck is his pride and joy, a GMC Sierra 4 door pickup he modified into a high tech police vehicle that's even capible of flight. Cooper's father, the original Stone disappeared in battle against Ryan's minions, his fate is a mystery. Cooper hopes that his father is still alive and devotes his life to fighting evil.

And finally Dr. Arthur Light the former high school teacher of Gar and Tara Logan, now guides the newest incarnation of Titans assembling them as a futuristic police force and guardians of the city. Under mysterious circumstances, Dr. Light lost his left arm. He appears to be much more competent in the future. From inside his business tower, lies the secret base of Titans Tomorrow. Thier job protect the city from evil and work to free humanity from the evil Ryan Trigon.

_Author's Note: All right, so what did you think? I hope you guys liked this let me know what you think. Like I said, if its not any good I'll take it down and replace it with a better chapter. The next chapter will feature the Titans in action. _

_Please review. _


	2. Jump Into Action

_Author's Note: All right, thanks to everyone for the tremendous support for the new story. I apologise if the last chapter seemed a little dry. In this next chapter we get to see them in action. Thanks again to everyone that's reviewed, I hope everyone enjoys this story. And now, the 2nd chapter of Titans Tomorrow: Full-On Future. "Jump Into Action" _

**Titans Tomorrow: Full-On Future**

**Chapter 2**

**"Jump Into Action" **

It was a quiet evening in San Antholas, over at Liberty Tower the home of Titans Tomorrow. Mike and Dustin were in the game room playing Robot Fighter. The robots were holographic 3-D projections being beamed from a small circular device on the floor. Dustin was the yellow robot and Mike was the red one. They were on the final level of the game and were on the edge of thier seat trying to beat each other. Dustin's robot did a roundhouse kicked and sent Mike's spinning through the air. But he recovered and attacked him. Dustin's drew an energy sword as did Mike's and the two robots clashed in battle. Mike was on offense and Dustin was on defense. The two grunted as they tried to overpower each other. Thier swords clashed in battle. Mike took a swing at Dustin and slashed it across the chest. The yellow robot staggered back before thrusting its blade at Mike's. The robot dodged it and drew his sword to strike down Dustin's. But before the blow could be struck. Dustin's robot tumbled out of the way as the blade came down upon it. The robot was down on one knee and attacked the red robot with a sideways swipe. Mike's robot did a backflip.

"Haha. Not so fast." said Mike.

"Your not out of the woods yet." said Dustin.

The yellow robot aimed its right arm at Mike's and fired a missle. Mike's robot charged it and jumped over the missle. The rocket hit the back ground and exploded. Mike's robot decended on Dustin's with its sword high in the air.

"Better move dude." Mike said.

Dustin's robot fired at the red robot but its blasts were deflected by the attacking robot's armor. Just when Mike thought he was going to win, Dustin's robot tunneled underground as Mike's sword struck.

"What?!" Mike shouted.

Dustin smiled as his robot resurfaced behind Mike's and cut it in half across the stomach. Mike's robot disappated the game was over. Dustin's robot held his sword up triumphantly.

"You bastard! No way." Mike punched him in the shoulder.

Dustin laughed and pushed him back jokingly.

"How did you do that?" Mike asked.

"A+circle+X. I got the cheat code last week." Dustin said.

Just then the base was rocked by a tremendous explosion.

"What the hell was that?" said Mike.

"Come on!" said Dustin.

The two teens ran out of the game room and came running through the door of the command center.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

Another explosion shook the base knocking everyone around the room.

"Nitro Man's attacking the city plaza." Dr. Light told the team.

"We're on it!" said Mike.

The Titans charged out of the room. Mike took small black device from his pocket and pressed a button. In a flash of dark light, a black armored Nightwing-esk suit appeared on his body. With armor plating on the shoulders, forearms and legs. His chest symbol was a white bird with a ghostly tail and a black and blue domino mask covered his eyes changing him into Ghostwing.

Kendra took out her device and pressed a button, her body was covered in a purple light. As a blue 2 piece cheerleader-like outfit appeared. And knee high boots of the same color. Silver bands with blazing star designs appeared on her arms and her transformation into Starblaze was complete.

Grant pressed a button and was covered in a blue and silver light. A black, blue and silver jumpsuit appeared over his body. With twin bandolins over his chest in the shape of an X and body armor on his arms and legs. Lastly a half black, half blue bandana style mask appeared over his face with red eyes and long flowing bands from the back of the mask making his change into Ravager.

His sister pressed a button on her device and was covered in a black and orange light. Black leotards appeared over her body, with orange trim on the cuffs and bust. And a rich orange cape with hood flowed over her shoulders, transforming her into The Haunter.

Cooper pounded his fists together activating his power rings and covering him in a blue blaze of light. Rings of blue light transformed his dark skin into slate gray stone. His entire body became incased in solid rock. His pants turned from black to dark green and a pair of crimson metal bands appeared on his wrists. His blue eyes turned white and his short deadlocked hair turned into stone spikes thus changing him into Everest.

And finally a yellow ring of light appeared around Dustin's middle and expanded transforming his entire body. His skin turned from white to green, his ears became long and pointed and his blue eyes turned green. His hair color was still blonde. And his costume is a yellow and black sleeveless shirt and a pair of ripped jeans morphing him into Landslide.

The six Titans ran to the T-Truck that turned around on a platform to face them. The team jumped in the truck with Cooper and Mike in the front. The platform lowered the truck down several levels before reaching the basement. The red and blue flashing lights came on and the headlights blazed. A series of green arrows lit up the floor leading them out with a line of lights on each side of the tunnel. Cooper threw it in gear and stomped down on the gas the tires screech as they race out of the base with sirens wailing. An orange road closed, lowered and they crossed over to reaching the outside of the underground tunnel with a sign above that read "street closed" The T-Truck raced off into the night towards the city square to stop Nitro Man, a sadistic Human Torch like supervillain. They arrived at the square just intime to see a stream of fire shoot out from the sky and light a building on fire. The truck slid sideways to a halt and the Titans jumped into action.

"Get those people to saftey. We'll take care of Flamehead. Kendra, let's tag team this fool." Mike said.

"Right." she said.

Taking her brother's hand they take to the skies. Starblaze hurled him at Nitro Man. The Titan soared and drew his staff. Nitro Man saw him coming and fireballs at him, Ghostwing deflected them with his staff but was hit dead-on and fell back to earth. He shot a grappeling hook at him that wrapped around his ankle but burned off and he fell headfirst into a water fountain.

"He really should have seen that coming." the villain commented.

A stray starbolt flew past his face. He looked up to see Starblaze with her arms lifted high with a concentrated ball of energy. She threw it at him, Nitro Man leaned back and dodged it completely and shot a blast of fire from his fist. Starblaze dodged it and sent out a series of starbolts. Nitro Man smacked them aside with his bare hands and sent some of them flying back at her. He caught one with his hands and supercharged it sending the rouge starbolt back at her at double it's strength and knocked her out of the sky. A power disk flew by his face and exploded releasing liquid nitrogen, he covered his face and retreated from it. Ghostwing threw a volley of power pods at him, hoping to knock him out of the sky. Angered Nitro Man charged him head on dive bombing him with flames rageing. Ravager aimed his machine gun and opened fire on him. The man of fire dodged the bullets at the last minute. Ghostwing flipped to saftey avoiding the flames of his enemy.

Haunter aimed her energy arrow at him and fired. Nitro Man flicked it away with his arm and sent it careening off into some hedges and exploding knocking several people to the ground. Infuriated Nitro Man took aim and shot a blast of fire from his hand straight at her. Landslide runs and knocks her out of the way as Everest shielded them from the firey blast but Starblaze saves them all with a powerful blast catching the tounge of fire before it could reach them and resulted in a large explosion.

"Rats!" Nitro Man yelled.

Ravager was behind him with a bazooka and fired. The rocket hit him in the center of the back and knocks him to the ground. The Titans surround him with weapons and attacks drawn. Nitro Man lay on the ground in his human form with short brown hair and wearing an orange and blue uniform. He opened his eyes and changed back into Nitro Man in a flash of fire knocking everyone back. He flew straight up and began launching fireballs in all directions forcing them to take cover. Ghostwing turned invisible as Landslide went underground. Starblaze took off flying trying to draw his fire, while Ravager and Haunter hid behind her shield. Starblaze continued to draw his fire as she flew closer to him. The invisible Ghostwing climbed the water fountain's highest sprout and jumped to the corner of a building, Ghostwing materialized and threw a trio of ice pods at him blindsiding the man of fire. He cried out in pain as Starblaze charged him, her fist charged up and decked him across the face with her starbolt punch. As he fell Ghostwing threw several more ice pods at him. Nitro Man saw the pods and incinerated them. The flames raced towards Ghostwing as he jumped from the building ledge, igniting it. Starblaze went to catch him as a wave of dirt washed over the side of the building putting it out. Landslide rode in on a tidal wave of dirt as he charged Nitro Man. The villain fired a full powered blast at him. Landslide fired a blast of yellow energy from his hands countering the firey attack, but the flames hardened the dirt and caused the tidal wave of earth to crumble and was punched in the jaw sending him hurtling to the ground.

Nitro Man flew towards Ravager and Haunter. The two aimed thier weapons bazooka and crossbow respectively and fired at him. Nitro Man sent out spiraling rings of fire and intercepted them exploding in midair. He laughed manicaly as he neared towards them. Rachael wanted to stop him, she felt something growing inside of her. Her eyes glowed white as the power grew. He was getting closer to them, she couldnt contain the power any longer, Haunter flew towards him and unleashed a powerful soul self. Nitro Man's eyes widened in shock as a gigantic black bird flew towards him, the shadow bird enveloped him in darkness. A mass explosion filled the sky and went off in multiple blasts the Titans looked up at the awe. Nitro Man fell to the ground, his costume torn, he was defeated. But he wasnt about to call it quits yet. The man growled as he struggled to get up, his body started to ignite. He was up on his hands and knees ready to strike. He fired a blast at Rachael, Everest blocked it with his body taking the bront of the attack. Everest charged through the flames and punched him right square in the face and sent him flying. He crashed into the water spout shattering it and smashed through a wall. Everest's body was still on fire as rocky exterior glowed red hot but was unshaken by it.

"Never threaten my friends." he said in a dark serious tone.

Ghostwing went over to arrest Nitro Man, he had flown 200 feet crashed through a water fountain's 16 foot tall spout and then sent through the brick wall of a nearby business. When he got over to him, his nose was split open and his orange and blue suit was in shreads. It was not a pretty site, to say the least. Ghostwing produced a pair of handcuffs.

"Nathan Nitro, you are under arrest." Ghostwing told him.

The man looked at him and fell unconcious.

"You all right?" Cooper asked Rachael.

"Yeah, you saved me." she said.

"Dude that was hardcore." Dustin said.

"Yeah, you were incredible." Kendra told him.

"Thanks guys. I'm not called Everest for nothing." he said.

He reconnected his rings and powered down to his civilain form, the Titan staggered and dropped to his knee the others caught him.

"You all right?" Landslide asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cooper said.

The others helped him up.

"Come on, we better get you back to base." Grant said.

The sounds of police sirens were close by and cop cars arrived on the scene. Several officers walked over to Ghostwing and Nitro as he handed him over to police. The rest of the Titans shielded Cooper from the cops field of vision. After congraulating the team police take Nitro over to a cruiser and drive off. The Titans relaxed and gave Cooper room to breathe. They helped him back to the truck as Ghostwing drove them home. From on top of the rooftops stood a knight in red armor. He had a robotic armor and long black hair. The knight watched them as they left the scene, he smiled to himself and turned to leave.

_Author's Note: All right, so what did you think? Pretty cool huh. Let me know what you think. Oh and there's something I was meaning to ask. Who do you think should be paired up? No slash couples please. _

_Please review. _


	3. A Nice Date Between Friends

_Reposted._

_Author's Note: All right, sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm finally getting around to it though. So anyway here's the next installment in the Titans Tomorrow saga. Most of the characters are mine. Grant Wilson/Ravager, Dr. Light, & Titans Tomorrow are the property of DC Comics. The lyrics that appear in this fic are the distinct property of thier respective owners. _

**Chapter 3**

**A Nice Date Between Friends**

Later that evening Kendra was in the infirmary where Cooper was being held she talked to Dr. Light asking how he was.

"So how is he?" she asked.

"Cooper will be fine. He just suffered some heat exhaustion after the fight." Light told her.

Earlier, he protected Haunter from a firey blast at close range. His hard rock exterior protected him from the blast and allowed him to knock out Nitro Man. But collapased when his body became overheated.

"All he needs is some bedrest and he'll be back on his feet in no time." He told her.

Kendra smiled. "Thanks doc." she said.

"Sure thing, I'll keep watch on him." he told her.

"Thanks." she said.

With that Kendra left the room, she came downstairs a while later in her pajamas where the rest of the Titans were. Several of the Titans were still dressed, Mike and Dustin were on the couch playing video games, a rematch of Robot Fighters. Rachael sat on another couch watching the nightly news on the big screen. Grant was dribbling a basketball across the floor and bouncing it off walls.

"Grant will you cut that out? I'm trying to watch the news." Rachael told him.

"Sor-ry." he scoffed.

"We have a full sized basketball court downstairs. Go take your ball down there." she told him.

"Whatever." he said bouncing it off the wall one more time.

He walked past Kendra as he made his way out of the room.

"Hey Ken." he said.

"Hey." she said turning around.

"You wanna shoot some hoops with me?" he asked.

"Maybe later." she said.

"All right, later." he said.

"See ya." she said.

Grant dribbled the basketball out of the room and went downstairs. Dustin and Mike started shouting when they were at the final level of the game when Dustin's robot struck the last blow and obliterated Mike's robot again.

"Yes! Whooo-hoo!" Dustin threw his hands in the air, the controller fell to his lap.

"No!" Mike yelled dropping his controls.

"You'll get him next time." Kendra said walking past him.

"But I had him..." Mike said in disbelief.

Kendra sat down on the couch next to Rachael as she turned up the volume on the TV.

"How is he?" Rachael asked.

"He'll be all right. Light said that Cooper will make a full recovery." she told her.

"That's a relief." Rachael said.

"He's made of rock, it takes a lot to bring him down." Kendra commented.

"Yeah." Rachael said.

The two sat there in brief silence, the young red head smiled. She remember that Grant wanted to play ball with her.

"I'll catch you later Rachael." she said getting up off the couch.

"See ya." the blue haired girl said.

Kendra went downstairs as her brother and Dustin played another round. She walked downstairs to the full-sized basketball court on the next floor. Grant was on the farside of the court shooting baskets. Her barefeet stepped onto the hardwood floor. Grant had his back turned to her caught up in sinking baskets, he springed in the air and launched the ball. It bounced off the backboard and into the bucket. Kendra walked across the floor over to him.

"Nice shot." she smiled.

Grant spun around to see her standing there.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hey." she smiled back.

"I wasnt sure if you were coming. Wanna play some one-on-one?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." she said.

"Think you can handle me?" he smiled.

Kendra laughed. "If I can handle a human fireball, I think I can do you just fine." she joked.

"Oh really." he joked.

"Yeah. Give me the rock." she said holding out her hands.

He gave her the basketball and she began to dribble it on the floor. Grant got into defensive stance to block, she glanced up at him and faked him out, going right past him. Grant chased after her as she ran up to the basket, she jumped up and tossed it with one hand, the ball bounces off the front of the basket and falls to the ground. Grant and Kendra chased after it, Grant dived for it Kendra stole the ball from him, She ran halfway down the field turned and fired the ball at halfcourt. She missed it and the ball bounced off the bottom left corner of the backboard and back to the ground. The ball bounced across the court as Grant and Kendra chased after it. They grabbed it at the same time but Grant managed to snag the ball and took off up the court with Kendra chase after him. But she couldn't catch him Grant jumped and took a shot. It could be, it might be, it's the money shot. The ball is deflected by the net bracket, denied! Kendra shoots across the width of the court and pounces on the ball and drives up the court. Grant cuts across the court to block her. He presses up against her as she jumps and makes a shot, and it is golden! 2 points. Kendra threw her arms up in triumph and cheered after scoreing.

"Lucky shot." He told her.

"C'mon you know I got the skillz." she said.

"Whatever." he laughed and shook his head.

"Ball." Grant said holding out his hands.

Kendra passed him the ball. They met at the foul line. Grant bounced it to Kendra and she passed it back to him. They did this two more times before he made his move. He threw the ball high in the air and they chased after it. Grant intercepted the ball and took it to the basket, he leapt and sunk it. 2 points.

"Good shot." Kendra told him.

"Yeah thanks." he said passing her the ball.

They made it back to the foul line and passed the ball back and forth. Kendra went to shoot the ball above his head and faked out. She runs around him and makes an easy layup, 2 points. Score is now Kendra 4, Grant 2. He just shook his head as she passed the ball back to him and rejoined him at the foul line. Grant ran past her and throws the ball one-handed at half-court. The ball richochets off the backboard and heads back towards him. Kendra goes to catch the ball, but he grabs it and throws in the same fashion again. The ball hits the back bracket and drops in making a 3 point shot from half-court making the score 5-4 in favor of Grant.

"Nice shot Grant." she told him.

"Thanks, I didnt think it'd work." he admitted.

"Usually when someone tries that. It doesnt." she said.

She's seen it happen plenty of times at high school games.

"Yeah." he said.

The two smiled at each other, Grant wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Hey uh Ken..." he said.

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him.

He stood there kind of nervously and offered up a sheepish chuckle.

"You wanna go for a walk or something?" he asked.

"I'm already in my pajamas." she said.

"Well, just put on some shoes." he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just out." he said.

"Its a little late." she said.

"Come on." he pleaded.

"I am not going out in my pajamas." she told him.

"Come on, I've seen other people do it." he said.

"Well I'm not like other people." Kendra smiled.

"No, your not." he said.

Kendra smiled at him and gave into his boyish charm.

"I'll go change, I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." she told him.

"All right, dont take too long." he said.

"I wont." she told him.

"Better not, you girls take forever." he joked.

Kendra scoffed and turned around to see him smiling at her. She just shook her head at him and made her way upstairs, Grant chuckled to himself and dribbled the ball a bit and attempted to make a basket and missed. A few minutes later Grant was up in his room taking a leather jacket out of the closet and slipping it on over his sky blue shirt. Down the hall Kendra changed into a pair of jeans and kept her pink shirt on. They met downstairs a few minutes and walked past the gang.

"Be back in a while." Grant told them.

"All right, have fun." Rachael said not paying attention.

The two walked out of the room and headed down to the garage.

"So this one girl I was dating." said Dustin.

"Yeah?" said Mike.

"...was talking about getting her eyebrows waxed. Why do chicks do that?" Dustin asked.

"No idea dude." Mike said as he continued playing.

Rachael tried her best to ignore them.

"You know guys have it lucky. We dont have to shave below our necks." Dustin commented.

"Unless your like one of those really hairy dudes." Mike said.

"Like a sasquach." Dustin joked.

"Hahahaha. Yeah." Mike said.

"I tell you my dad was one of the hairest guys I know. It was insane. He had like shag carpeting for a chest." Dustin told him. Mike busted out laughing.

"I didnt know wheather to buy him an electric razor or a lawn mower." He continued.

Mike kept laughing as Dustin imitated using a lawn mower on himself that left Mike double over on the couch in stitches. Rachael was also chuckleing on the other side of the room trying to watch the rest of the news.

A few minutes away, Grant and Kendra were riding down mainstreet in downtown San Antholas on Michael's bike. They kind of borrowed it without him knowing, so dont say anything to Michael. As they cruised down mainstreet the city was blanketed in neon lights as far as the eye can see. Entire buildings were bathed in multi-colored streaming lights. Kendra looked up at the hundreds of thousands of strobeing lights as she held onto Grant and they coasted down four lane highway. They came up to a stop light, as Kendra took the time to soak in all the city nightlife, Grant took advantage of the moment lifting up his visor as he scanned the cityscape. The light turned green, he put down his visor and then took off down the street. Taking a right turn at the next block they pulled into the parking lot of the local dance club, switching on the alarm they made it over to the front of the line where the bouncer recognized them and let them pass. Walking down the short flight of stairs they made it out to the dance floor. They started out, Kendra swiveled her hips infront of Grant placing her hands on his shoulders as he put kept his hands at his sides, they went around in a semi-circle as her hips kept gyrating. He took her hand and turned her around crossing her arms over herself with her back to him and she playfully grinded against him. They smiled at each other as she pulled away and turned around playing with her hair. Grant came up to her shaking his hips side to side and adding some fancy footwork as he casually strode toward her and put his hands her shoulders as she drew closer to him again resting her head on his chest before briefly pulling away. She twirled around moving her shoulder suggestively as he danced closer to him, she put her hand to his chest holding him off and playing with him. Before allowing him in wrapping her arms around him and held each other close, all of this was in good fun. She just liked teasing him. The song ended, they smiled at each other.

A few seconds later the next song started up. Kendra fanned herself getting ready for the next dance. Grant smiled at her as she ran her fingers through her long crimson hair. He noticed that thier was a certain glow to her, he wasnt sure if it was the house lights or if it was his imagination. The tight pink t-shirt didnt hurt matters either. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled, he smiled back at her as she came back over to his side.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"You have no idea." he said.

The next song started up, it was an oldie but goodie, as soon as they heard the opening they knew what it was. "Look After You" by The Fray.

"I love this song." he said.

"Yeah, I dont know why thier playing it though." she said.

"Dont ask, just follow." he told her.

She smiled at him, Grant took her hand.

"Shall we?" he said.

"We shall." she said.

Kendra placed her hands on his shoulders as he placed his on her waist and stepped slowly to the music.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate  
_

She rested her head on his chest as they continued dancing.

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Grant relaxed his arms and rested his hands across the small of her back as Kendra relaxed hers. They slowly motioned back and forth on the dance floor as the built in platform lights blinked in rythm to the music.

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Kendra looked up at him and smiled sweetly, as he smiled back as he drew her closer to him. She rested her head back on his chest as they kept dancing.

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh

Kendra drew him into a hug as the song came to a close and lightly pecked him on the lips. Grant returned the guesture kissing her back pulling away she rested her cheek against his as they held each other in thier arms. The houselights came back on the two regrettibly pulled away from each other as another song was about to start up.

"Come on." she said taking his hand.

She led him up the stairs outside the club and out into the night air. They leaned up against the brick wall in the allyway together with Grant leaning against the wall holding Kendra in his arms. He smiled at his date, her eyes gleamed with tiny rays of emerald under the full moon light. She rested her chin in the crook of his neck as he ran his fingers through her auburn hair and wrapped his arms around her middle, the young woman let out a sigh of contentment as she lifted her head and kissed his cheek he kissed her on the neck and resumed thier previous stances, placing her head in his shoulder. Grant crossed one leg to level himself and stayed there like that for several minutes. A while later they walked down the street hand in hand making thier way back to the bike. They got on and left the dance club. Sometime later they pulled off the main highway and into the park, leaving the bike behind the two made their way down the walk, arms linked together. They made it down to the river's edge and sat down along the bank, sitting out in the full moon light, they looked up at the stars as the lake flowed lazily in the still of night. Grant laid on his back and reclined with hands behind his head, Kendra soon settled herself down next to him resting her head and arm on his chest. He took his right hand out from behind put it around Kendra's shoulder as they watched the stars. Kendra napped peacefully on his chest as he looked on absentmindly strokeing her hair. A lone shooting star streaked across the amythist sky. He looked down and saw the young beauty sleeping on his chest, so much as peace. He smiled to himself, truly he thought to himself, he was the luckiest guy alive. He rested with one hand tucked behind his head. Kendra opened her eyes and looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hey." he smiled.

Kendra repositioned herself and looked up at the sky.

"Its so beautiful tonight." she said.

"Yeah it is." he replied.

"Thanks for bringing me out here tonight." Kendra told him.

"Its no problem." he said.

A row of fireworks shot off on the horizon, they sat up and watched as soared through the sky and exploded in brillance. The fireworks went off in rapid succession, Kendra sat in wonder as she watched them go off. Over in the distance a old Nickleback song played from a radio on the back of a tailgate, as Grant put his arm around her shoulders the song started to play. Extra points, if you can name the song.

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_[Chorus:  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)_

_[Chorus x2_

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

_[Chorus_

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

Kendra rested her head on Grant's shoulder as they watched a multitude of fireworks explode in the sky, in gigantic bursts of blue, gold, green & purple. On the other side of the bank, the person behind it sent up the last of his fireworks lauching as many as he could all at once. The sky was consumed in bursts of light as Grant and Kendra stood up to applaude as the last of the fireworks went off. Some other people were watching the display elsewhere. Kendra looked down took a hold of Grant's hand gently. A while later they walked through the park and made it back to the motorcycle, they rode down the city streets on thier way back to the tower but not before detouring to a local fast food joint.

"So you having fun?" he asked holding a burger up to his mouth.

"Yeah, I am." she said taking a bite from her fries.

"We should do this kind of stuff more often." he said after eating part of his burger.

"Definatly. It was really sweet of you to ask me out." she said.

"Yeah." He said looking down, his cheeks began to heat up. Kendra smiled at him.

"Come on." she said taking his hand.

The two of them walked out of the restaraunt and rode off into the night. They arrived back at Liberty Tower a while later. After parking the bike they quickly made their way back to the main hallway of the secret base. Once inside they shut the door behind them, so Mike wouldn't know they took his bike. Grant and Kendra walked down the catwalk, they stopped beside and looked out a window overlooking the city. Kendra leaned against the wall as she faced Grant.

" I just want to thank you for taking me out on such a nice evening." she said.

"Its my pleasure." he smiled.

She gazed at him and closed her eyes leaning towards him, following instinct Grant leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. Kendra wrapped her arms around him as they delve deeper into a slow passionate kiss before pulling away from each other. She let out a sigh before burying her head in his chest. Grant pushed back a lock of her hair and gently kissed her neck as she gripped the front of his shirt before looking up at him and sharing another passionate kiss. The two pulled away from each other and looked longingly into each others eyes. Kendra let out another deep sigh resting her hands on his stomach. She took his hand and lead him into the common room. They slipped past the guys who were still playing games and made it upstairs to the hallway, stopping by her door she gave him good night kiss, saying that she had a good time. Kendra then retired to her room as Grant went downstairs to reflect on their evening together.

"So did you guys have fun?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." he said sitting down on the couch next to them.

"So what did you do?" Dustin asked.

"Oh you know, little of this, little of that." he answered.

"Did you make out with her?" Dustin asked. Mike looked over at him.

"What are you kidding me?" he shrugged it off.

Upstairs Kendra laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling in wonder. She tried catching her breath, as she thought back on tonight.

"Rachael already went to bed." Dustin said.

"That's cool, did Light notice we were gone?" Grant asked.

"Nah, he went to bed hours ago. You know its a good thing he lets us do what we want." Mike said.

"Yeah, he's not too bad a guy. So how's Cooper?" Grant asked.

"Rachael checked on him a while back. He's doing fine." Dustin answered.

"That's good. I hate to think where we'd be without him." Grant said.

"Tell me about it." Michael said.

"Well, I think I'll get a snack and head off for bed." Grant said getting off the couch.

"All right." Dustin said.

"Later dude." Mike told him.

"Dont stay up too late." Grant told them.

"All right." said Mike.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Dustin added as they continued playing.

Grant chuckled to himself as he left the room, turning off the lights. Dustin and Mike sat in the room watching the holographic projections as they tried to best each other.

_Author's Note: So what did you think? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a nice review to let me know what you think. Thanks again to everyone that's reviewed thus far, I really appreciate your support in all of this. _


	4. Codename: The Punisher

_Author's Note: All right, sorry about the wait. I would have updated sooner but FF was acting kind of buggy. Anyway here's the forth chapter of Titans Tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoys this piece. _

Chapter 4

Codename: The Punisher

About a week later Cooper was hard at work in the garage, working on his latest creation. For the past couple months he has slaved over this project but now it was finally near completion. Cooper wiped the sweat from his brow as he closed the lid, a smile graced his face. Soon the others would know. He walked upstairs to where the rest of the gang was hanging around the living room doing thier thing, Mike and Dustin were playing video games, Rachael was watching TV. Grant was tuning his blue and white Gibson Flying V, as Kendra was laying on the floor kicking her feet as she watched TV with Rachael.

"Ahem." he cleared his throat.

The others looked up at him and went back to what they were doing.

"Hey!" he yelled.

This time he held thier attention.

"If you guys would come down to the garage. I have something I'd like to show ya." he said.

"What is it Coop?" Michael asked.

"You'll see, c'mon!" he said gesturing them.

The troop followed him downstairs into the garage.

"Now ya'll know, I've been working on this project for the past couple months. And went to redicilious lengths to keep ya'll from peeking till now." he said.

"So spill, what have you been working on that's so secretive?" Mike asked.

"This." he said unveiling it.

"Whoa!" went the guys.

"Holy Crap." said Dustin.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to our newest urban assault vehicle. Say hello to the Titan Cruiser. Codename: The Punisher." Coop said.

Standing before the crew was a brand new 2034 Dodge Charger Police Car. The metallic monster was black with midnight blue lettering and highlights. On the hood was the Titans Police Badge, and on the side of the cruiser were "Titans Tomorrow" in midnight blue, with the motto "To Protect and Serve" written across the rear fender and "Emergency 911" across the lower half. On the back was a large black spoiler, with the Dodge Ram logo stamped on the back, and the letters S.A.P.D. for San Antholas Police Dept. The licence plate read "1 PNSHER" with California licence. On the back bumper were the names Police and San Antholas on either side. On the front was a solid steel barracade bumper on the grill, with red and blue flashing lights in the grill.

"Dude, this thing's incredible!" Michael said.

"So this is what you've been keeping from us." Kendra said.

"Yep, this baby's got a 320 horsepower V8 Hemi engine. Solid steel frame and chassis, heavy duty titanium braking system, global tracking system, High intensity laser weapons in the headlights and lightbar, retractable front and rear fender rocket launchers. And is capable of flight." Cooper explained.

"Whoa!" everyone said.

"So this is like an updated version of the T-Truck." Dustin said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Coop answered.

"Very cool." Michael said.

"Great job Coop." Kendra congradulated.

Just then the alarms blared as the building shook.

"Looks like we'll be using it sooner than we thought." Michael said.

The gang burst through the door into the command center as the building shook a second time. Dr. Light was at the window as they rushed in.

"What's going on?" said Mike.

"Who's attacking this time?" Cooper asked.

The Titans ran over to the window, the doc ran back to the computer to confirm who it was when the attacker's image appeared on screen.

"Its The Marauder." he said.

The Marauder is a technopathic villain that uses a high tech battle suit to create as much destruction as possible. The Marauder flew through town firing gatling guns at buildings blowing out windows. Workers inside the buildings dive for cover from the hail of gunfire.

"Let's move!" Mike yelled.

The Titans race to thier vehicles, and transform on the way to the garage. Ghostwing and Starblaze take the Punisher, while the others jumped in the T-Truck. The elevator deck quickly transports them to the ground level as the tunnel lights up, the wheels of the police cruiser squeal as it raced out of the tunnel first followed closely by the T-Truck. Sirens wail as they race out of the base and take to the skies. Wheels flip down and rockets fire as the Punisher and T-Truck fly into battle.

"Rachael, we'll handle Marauder. You and Dustin get people to saftey and protect them from falling debris." Ghostwing said over the com-link.

"Roger that GW, we'll do what _we_ can to assist you from the ground." Landslide said.

"All right." Ghostwing said.

"Be careful you guys." Haunter said.

"We will. Get those people to saftey." he said.

"Roger." They both said.

Inside the T-Truck Landslide and Haunter undid thier seatbelts, touching his shoulder the two phased through the bottom of the truck as Rachael helped him down on a shadow disk. The two Titans sail to the streets below, as the disk disappated and a slab of earth replaced it under Dustin's feet and flew down to the heart of the city to carry out thier mission.

"Hey why do we always say Roger all the time?" Dustin asked.

"Your kidding right?" asked Rachael.

The Maruader continued his assault on the city firing rockets at builings. The T-Truck and Punisher fly in to stop the attack. Mike opened fire with a volley of lasers from the headlights. They hit thier mark knocking Maruader back. The T-Truck flew in and opened fire. The dual assault knocks him out of the sky and sends the machine hurtling towards the ground. At the last moment he pulled out of the dive, a stone's throw from crashing and took to the skies once more soaring straight up and then launched his counterattack on the Titans launching several missles at them. The two vehicles dodge as the rockets streak past and blow up the side of a large office building.

"I'm going out there." Kendra said.

"All right, be careful." Mike said.

Kendra nodded as she ducked out the window and took to the air. Mike did a barell roll to cover as he went on the attack, firing at close range. Marauder evaded the blasts and returned fire. Mike pressed a button on the steering wheel red and blue laser blasts issue from the police lightbar. Starblaze flew up under the cruiser and fired. The powerful blast from the lightbar sends the Maruader careening through the wall of another office building.

"Hey we're trying to save the town not destroy it!" Cooper said.

"Tell that to him." Michael told him.

Starblaze flies into the destroyed building to take on Maruader. The villain was still smashed against the wall as he came to conciousness to see Starblaze headed right for him. The Titan drew back her fist and smashed him in the cheek. He responded by hitting her in the stomach and smashing his arm into the back of her head, he fired point blank and blew her out of the building, Starblaze fell from the sky. The patrol car flew in to catch her, but she regained coniousness and got back in the fight determined to make him pay. Starblaze's fists lit up as she flew straight up, Maruader stood on the edge and saw her coming. He jumped and blasted at her upsidedown. He got her from behind and sent her into the window, she recovered and returned fire. He dodged the starbolt and took off as Starblaze flew after him shooting at him. The T-Truck and T-Cruiser lent support and opened fire at him. Maruader took evasive action dodging the blasts as best he could being shot at from all sides. He went around a building, but Starblaze was dead on his trail and continued shooting at him. The Maruader turned over on his back and returned fire. Starblaze dodge the blasts and shot an energized starbolt at him hitting him in the chest. He yelled as the blast knocked him from the sky. He landed hard on the roof of the Punisher. The car did a barell roll throwing him off. Starblaze went into a powerdive and drove both fists into his chest as he plumetted faster, grabbing him with one hand Starblaze dragged him across the street with sparks flying from his suit before tossing him in the air and firing a blast that sent him crashing into the Center Tower in the heart of the city. He hit the building with such force that the suit exploded. The charred remains hit the ground on the top floor. Starblaze landed infront of it, tore open the back of the suit and pulled the Maruder from it alive. The two patrol vehicles hovered in the air next to the building as Kendra arrested and threw him in the back of the Punisher. Ghostwing flew off taking the Maruder to prison. Kendra stood on the ledge of the building hands on her hips the wind blowing through her hair.

"That was a hell of a job Ken." Ravager said over the communicator.

"All in a day's work." she said.

"Better come back to base." Cooper said.

"Right, be back there in a few." she said.

Kendra lept from the building freefalling a bit and flew back to base.

Meanwhile Landslide and Haunter were checking to see if there had been any casualties. Downtown was hit hard. Several buildings with large gaping holes leaving several structures weakened from the attack. The streets were lined with debris and chunks of concrete. People come out of hiding as they survey the damage, nobody's hurt. Landslide flew up to check buildings to see if there were any survivors. One of the damage buildings begins to crumble Landslide spun around and used his powers to keep it from falling, the building is too far gone and begins to fall. Landslide put all of his strength into it. People were falling out of the building. Haunter created an energy blanket and saved those that were falling. The building continued to give as Landslide put in his best effort to keep it from falling. A battle he was quickly losing. People still trapped inside the building were screaming, some of them even jumped to everyone's horror. Starblaze flew in to try and help. With his strength failing Landslide couldnt hold the building any longer. Rachael casted her strongest spell and contained the falling building. Landslide was forced to let go and fell from the sky, Starblaze caught him. The building collapased there was nothing more anyone could do. A large chunk of concrete fell, a blue and yellow streak caught Rachel before it hit. The falling slab destroyed the place where Rachael was standing. The area was covered in a blanket of dust. Kendra and Dustin were laying on the ground, with the Tamarian laying on top of him.

Rachael groaned.

"You all right?" someone said.

She could feel someone holding her in their arms, she opened her eyes to a boy wearing a blue face mask with golden thunderbolts on each side of the mask. He had green eyes and dirty blonde spiked hair. His costume was a blue jumpsuit with yellow gloves a twin thunderbolts forming a belt design. His chest symbol was a silver ring oval with a streamlined yellow thunderbolt.

"Yeah I think so. Who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Charger. I heard that you guys needed some help." he said.

"You could say that." Haunter responded as he helped her up.

"I helped out your friend earlier and got some people out of that building." he added pointing behind him.

Haunter looked over his shoulder and saw what he said was true, most of the people he saved were seemingly unharmed.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem, you may want to check on your friends." he said before taking off.

"Wait!" she said he stopped dead in his tracks and looked back.

"Who are you really?" she asked.

"If I wanted you to know that, would I wear a mask?" he joked. Rachael cracked a smile at his remark.

"Good answer." she told him.

Charger smiled and nodded and took off in a flash. Later that evening the Titans were sitting around the living room reflecting on the battle.

"So he just left?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, he helped save people while Dustin was trying to hold that building." Rachael told them.

"Dude must be fast." Dustin injected.

"I think the lightning bolt on his chest is a good indicator." Rachael said.

"You said this guy's name was Charger?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"I've heard of him. His dad's pretty famous, an old friend of my dad actually." he said.

"You think he's...?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is." Mike nodded.

"In any case, its a good thing he showed up when he did." said Cooper.

"Yeah." "That's for sure." agreed the group.

"Otherwise we might have had our selves a triple funeral." Grant added.

"You think we'll see him again?" Rachael asked.

"I'd say there's a good chance." Mike answered.

The camera pans away from the tower and gets a shot of downtown in time to see a blue and gold streak race down the street.

_Author's Note: And off he races into the sunset... So what did you think of the new guy? And how about the Titans new squad car? Pretty sweet huh? Let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_Review. _


	5. Nitro Man Strikes Back!

_Author's Note: All right, sorry for the long wait. Thank you for being so patient, I hope this chapter will be well worth the wait. Sorry for the typos, I dont have spell check anymore. Here's the 5th chapter of Titans Tomorrow: Full On Future. _

**Chapter 5**

**The Revenge of Nitro Man**

Late one night, an explosion rocked the streets of San Antholas yet again. Nitroman is free and is ingaged in a fierce battle with Ghostwing, leader of the Titans wanting revenge. Nitroman hovered above the streets, his body ablaze as he stared down on the midnight Titan who stared intently back at him on the street. The pyrokenetic clenched his teeth and took off like a shot. Ghostwing stood ready for him, his staff drawn from behind his back. The psychotic flame man charged him literally headfirst. Ghostwing's right fist glowed brillaint blue as he prepaired. And then...impact. The two connect, the force of the explosion is powerful enough to rip the street apart and sends Ghostwing flying up the street he feet skidded against the surface as huge chunks of asphalt and concrete go flying smashing into cars and buildings. The cars themselves are tossed up on the streets. Ghostwing flew backward for a hundred yards before crashing into the base of a palm tree. Fortunatly for him, his suit makes him very durable. The leader stood defiant, determined he wasnt gonna go peacefully. The very same with his nemesis. The two stood on opposite ends of the destroyed street.

"Not bad kid." Nitro Man said.

"That's nothing, I havent even begun to fight." Ghostwing replied.

Michael crossed his arms and lowered them to his sides a pair of glowing blue energy orbs in each hand. He smirked at Nitro Man. Sensing his cockyness, Nitro Man shot the same look back at him. They rush each other and clash in the middle of the street, thier fists collide and sets off the street in another bloody blast. The collossal explosion sends them flying back but they quickly recover and attack again. The two titanic beings thrash, exchanging power packed explosions which further deterioate the remaining street. They clashed back and forth pushing each other up the street trying to gain ground on thier opponet only to be thrown back to the middle and start again. They continued this way for several minutes, each punch with the force of a cannon blast. Thier was no stopping these two gods as they locked in epic battle. The concussive force of each blast inflicted more damage to the buildings causing them to crack, split and weaken. Businesses began to buckle under the tremendous force of the ungodly battle. Michael using his augmented powers, with the energy driven power punches being pumped through the circuity in his suit to the large blue energy spheres that were the driving force of his megaton punches. Nitro Man held his own with own fire based blows. The human furnace stands his ground against the city's defender. Nitro Man unleashed a hellish blast, Mike turned invisible and flew straight up. The villain lost him in the self generated firestorm. When he realized he was missing he tried to listen for him.

Ghostwing came up behind him, he picked up on the sound of his rocket boots and turned around to clotheslined him, there was an explosion of smoke an empty Ghostwing suit well to the ground. It was a trap! He realized it too late as Ghostwing came from the other side and tied him up in a high tension steel cable. The wire tightened and he fell to the ground. Ghostwing appeared in costume. Using his super strength he flung Nitro Man around in a small circle hanging onto the edge of the rope and spun him around faster and faster releasing him into the air. The villain flew into the air still bound and screaming, Ghostwing activated his rocket boots and went after him. He punched Nitro Man in the face and sent him crashing into the summut of a nearby skyscraper. He crashed through the stone paralaragram that stood on top of the building sporting the comany sign leaving an imprint in the wall and fell face first on the roof. Ghostwing hovered in the air surveying his handywork. He smirked at his nemesis.

Nitro Man growled struggled to break free. He tapped into his powers and set himself ablaze once more. He superheated the cables causing them to break. His fire continued to grow soon he had the appearance of phoenix wings he was powering up for his next attack. Ghostwing hovered in mid air and stood ready for him. Nitro Man roared as the flames grew to tremendous size forming a giant fireball. His phoenix-like wings could still be seen through the blaze. Ghostwing knew this was a dire situation, he could smite the entire city if he pleased. Ghostwing prepaired himself for the worst. Even though his suit made him a one man army, there's no way he could prevent this. Time to call in the team.

He went for his commicator.

"Titans..." before he could finish a large water tower flew past him and crashed into Nitro Man. The villain screamed in pain as it drenched him.

Looking back he saw his team already on the scene. Everest hovered above the city with a firetruck above his head. He hurled the truck at the pyrokenetic and smashed him into the big stone wall. Wait a sec, Everest cant fly. Upon closer inspection he saw that the golem Titan was standing on a slab of land surrounded by a yellow aura and saw his teammate Landslide holding him up with his powers.

"You didnt think we'd let you have _all _the fun." joked Landslide.

"Didnt think you guys would stay out of it." he joked back.

"Yeah, well when we get back. We're going to have a long talk." said his sister Starblaze.

Thier leader just smiled. "So who threw that water tower?"

"Give you one guess." Ravager said as he floated on a dark energy disk.

Michael turned to see his teammate Haunter hovering in mid air.

"Thanks for the assist." he said.

"No problem." she said blushing.

A large explosion came from the top of the building where they nailed the enemy. Nitro Man held the burning remains of the fire truck high above his head and hurled it back at the Titans. Haunter put up a giant shield blocking the attack as the flaming wreckage smashed into the shield cracking it, the smoldering remains fell to the street below Ghostwing ran to catch it his sister flew after him. Diving after it Ghostwing catches the fire truck on end before it could smash and kill anyone. He held the truck up with some difficulty, Starblazed stopped in midair seeing that he got it. Nitro Man shot a bolt of fire down at the truck and destroyed it engulfing Michael in the blaze. The Titans attacked Nitro Man full on. He shot tounges of fire at them at dispatched them one-by-one. Starblaze flew in through the attack and punched in the face as hard as she could knocking him off balance. Haunter flew in after her and unleashed a psionic blast knocking him further back. Starblaze punched him in the face once again. She held her hand just inches above his face and it started to glow. Nitro Man grabbed her wrist twisted it, she cried and misfired. He hit her in the stomach with a flaming fist and sent her flying. Haunter drew her bow and launched several arrows at him, he stretched out his hand and destroyed the arrows with a heat shield. Everest dropped from the sky and attempted to crush him. Nitro Man fired another powerful blast and cast him aside. Ravager jumped in and fired his sub-automatic machine gun at extremely close range. He again deflected them with his heat shield, Haunter went after him again firing more energy blasts. He rolled back avoiding the blasts and got to his feet and went into human torch mode again, and took to the sky.

Ravager mounted a rocket launcher on his shoulder and fired at him. Nitro Man influenced the rocket so that it flew around him and sent it right back at its source.

"Oh crap!" Grant yelled and dropped from the sky to avoid the rocket as it hit an opposing building and went off.

A rocket board caught Grant as he fell and rejoined the fight. Landslide took the massive land chunk Everest was standing on.

"Mind if I borrow this buddy? Thanks! " he said as he broke off 2/3 of the mass leaving Cooper to stand on a small section of rock and struggled to maintain his balance.

Landslide flew towards Nitro Man pushing the giant mass and plowed it the bad guy forcing him back into the face of the partially destroyed business building causing the front of it to collapase taking the pyro themed villain with it.

"How is it you guys manage to destroy more than we save?" Kendra asked arms crossed and slightly annoyed.

"Hey it comes with the territory." replied Everest.

"Just be glad we dont have to pay for all of this." Haunter said.

"Dude, all the allowance in the world couldnt pay for the stuff we break." Ravager said.

"_This_ is why we need a mentor." Rachael said annoyed.

Flames spurt from the building Landslide ran the giant slab of rock into as he rejoined the team.

"Well that should do it, he should be in the basement by now." he told them.

"I certainly hope so, if a fire truck couldnt stop him... How much did that slab weigh?" Rachael asked.

"About 3 tons." Dustin answered.

"You can lift that much?" she asked.

"Yeah, the most I can lift with my powers is probably 5." he said.

"Well, let's hope that keeps him down there." Rachael told him.

"It better. I'll be damned if he comes back from that." Dustin replied.

"Guys get down here quick!" Kendra screamed.

The heroes flew down and saw thier leader seriously wounded. His costume had been torn and some his suit's circuity is exposed. The lenses of his mask were cracked and the mask itself was charred and peeling. He had flash burns all over his face and parts of his body.

"Ghostwing!" cried Landslide.

"We have to do something, Rach--I mean Haunter can you cure him?" Starblaze asked.

"I'll try." she said kneeling beside him.

The empath's eyes glowed white and her hands glowed purple. She receited a mantra as she tried to heal him. After several minutes she wasnt making much progress.

"I dont understand this should have worked." she said.

"Just give it some time sis. Put more energy into it." Ravager said.

"Easier said than done." Haunter told him.

"We believe in you Haunter." Everest said.

"Come on Ghostwing." Starblaze pleaded.

After a few tense moments, his burns began to heal and his skin returned to its normal healthy tone.

"Ghostwing!" said Kendra.

"Ghostwing!" went the rest of the team.

"Hey...what did I miss?" he said.

His teammates chuckle as they stood around him.

"How you feeling buddy?" Dustin asked offering him a hand.

Mike took his hand and the others helped him up.

"I've been better." he told them, several of the Titans held onto him as he was too weak to stand.

"Its good to have you back." said Starblaze.

"Good to be back." he smiled.

It was past midnight back at the tower. Michael sat on a table in the infirmary as Light examined the suit.

"It's ruined." he said.

"Can you fix it?"

"No, the damage is too extensive." Dr. Light told him.

Mike's eyes widened in shock.

"So what are you saying? I'm not a superhero anymore?" he said getting off the table.

"I'm sorry Mike, but unless we find a replacement suit. Your superhero days _are_ over."

He stood there stunned and leaned back against the counter defeated.

"Mike, when in the line of duty. Certain sacrifices must be made." Dr. Light said.

"Yeah...I know." he said.

Mike groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What am I going to tell the guys?" he lamented to himself.

"Its not the end of the world Mike." Light told him.

"Maybe not for you. Being a hero was my life. I'm the leader of a team, and now...I'm nothing. My little sister developed superpowers when I couldnt. When I was given the suit, I knew it was my one chance to a name for myself. That suit was the only one of its kind, and now my dreams are dead. What good am I to them now?" he yelled.

The rest of the team stood outside the door having heard everything. The door flew open the gang jumped back to see Michael stareing back at them in suprise. He sighed and bowed his head regaining his composure.

"So what did you hear?"

"Everything." Kendra said.

"I guess that'll make it a little easier. Guys, without my suit I cant lead the team in battle." he said.

"What are you saying?" asked Kendra.

"I'm stepping down as leader of Titans Tomorrow." he announced.

_AN: So there you have it. Is it really over for Michael? See what happens in the next Titans Tomorrow. _


	6. Ghostwing Gone?

_Author's Note: Hey guys, finally got around to updating the story. I've been a little busy with school. Sorry about that. We've all been there right? Before we begin here's a bit of a recap of what happened recently on Titans Tomorrow. Ghostwing had recently engaged in battle with his arch nemesis Nitro Man. The Ghostwing suit had been badly damaged in battle and is no longer any use to Michael who stepped down as Titans leader in the midst of this. In the follow up a close friend helps him reexamine himself. See what happens._

Titans Tomorrow

Chapter 6

Second Thoughts, Second Hopes, Second Chances

Mike Grayson sat on the Bay Area Bridge outside of town. He sat on the ledge with his legs pulled up to his chest. He was wearing a black t shirt and blue jeans, the Titan stared solumly out into the water.

"Thought I'd find you here." said a girl.

He looked up and saw her floating above him, with long black hair and ice blue eyes. Her skin was perfectly tanned. She wore a black leotard with a navy star in the center. Her costume included a set of silver arm bands on her forearms, a utility belt and short black boots with silver bands on the cuffs of them.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?" she smiled.

"Go ahead." he told her.

"Thanks." she took a seat next to him on the ledge.

"I heard you quit the team." she said.

"News travels fast." he told her.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"Thought you knew." he said.

"Starblaze told me everything. Why'd you leave your team?" she asked again.

"I'm not much use to them." he said.

"That's not true, your an incredible field commander and an accomplished fighter." she told him.

"Yeah but without the suit..."

"Michael, when are you going to learn? You dont need the suit to be a hero. I've known you since you were a little kid and you were always able to keep up with me and Starblaze." she said.

"Yeah but I had to train twice as hard. "

"But that's something to be proud of. I was kind of jelious you were trained by Batman." she told him.

Mike quirked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Serious?"

"Hell yeah I'm serious. I mean how many people can say they were trained by him?" she asked.

"I know right?" he smiled.

"And here you were jelious of us." she said.

A smile came to his face.

"When I was younger I use to be jelious that you and Kendra could fly. I thought you guys were so lucky to have superpowers. But when Dad and Grandpa started training me. Man, I thought it was the greatest thing in the world. Being trained in mixed martial arts, weapons, stealth. I was trained by the best fighters in the world to make up for these...deficencies. My dad never had superpowers and he did just fine. Infact he's one of the best. All I cared about was having powers." he said.

The young girl covered Mike's hand with her own on his thigh.

"Mike dont you see? You dont need a suit to be a hero." she told him.

"Maybe...but I'm not as strong without it. I'm not my father." he said.

"That's funny you should say that. In a lot of ways, you are like him. Right down to his stubborn additude." she smiled.

He smiled back. "My dad is pretty hard headed. Mom use to joke I inherited all the wrong things from him."

She nodded. "Yeah I remember that. The one thing I always admired about him was that he never gave up, even in the face of overwhelming odds. If your anything like him, you shouldnt give up either." she told him.

Mike smiled as he looked up at her.

"Thanks Mar'i I needed that."

"No problem Mike, anything for my little cousin." she smiled back.

"Its nice to know you have my back."

"Always." she smiled.

Thier ears perk to the sound of approaching sirens on the bridge. In the blink of an eye a team of squad cars fly past with sirens wailing. The rush of warm and cool air wash over them from the police cars as they race into the city. Looking back at him Nightstar smiled.

"You ready to go another round?"

"Count me in." he nodded.

With that she took his hand and the two of them flew off into battle chasing after the police cruisers. As they raced back into the city they were met up by a boy in blue and yellow spandex and a lighting bolt on his chest.

"Hey your Ghostwing arent you?" he asked.

"Yeah, you must be Charger." Mike said.

"That I am." The teen speedster said with a nod and a smile.

"I've heard your good. Haunter spoke fondly of you." Mike told him.

"Likewise. So where's your suit bro?" Charger asked.

"Its in the shop." he explained.

"Oh I got ya. So who's your friend?" Charger asked.

"This is my cousin Nightstar."

"Maybe you can get me her number later." Charger said.

"You wish." she joked.

"Ohhh! She's a feisty one." he said.

"You dont know the half of it." Mike joked.

"Shouldnt you be saving the day or something?" Nightstar asked.

"Hey when your as fast as me, time is always on your side." Charger told her before speeding off.

"He's as bad as his dad." she said.

"Yeah, but you got to love his style." Mike said.

As they came into the city Mike pulled a black bandana style mask simular to Grant's from his pocket and tied it around his head. His bright blue eyes piercing through, he tied it in the back and was let down by Nightstar. As soon as he touched earth he was off to a running start. Nightstar reached into her utility belt and tossed him a collapasable staff.

"G.W.!"

"Thanks Night!" he said.

A bank robbery was well underway police tried to hold off gunmen armed to the teeth exchanging gunfire. They had a few suprises of thier own, a man in a mech suit stepped out into the clearing an lauched a volley of hellish gunfire that tore through a squad car like tissue paper. Charger went at him head on, the pilot of the mech suit turned his fire on Charger and showed him no mercy. But Charger powered on through, a partial force field protected him from the blast Charger crossed his arms and unleashed a wave of electric energy that tore up the street and tore through the mecha short circuiting it. Charging right at him, the saffire speedster drew back his fist and got him in the abdomin wtih a power packed punch, cracking the metal shell. Unleashing a barrage of high intesity power punches. After several dozen punches small explosions came from the belly of the mech it staggered back with each attack brought on by Charger. The robot aimed its gatling gun arm at him, there was no time to react Charger was shot in the left arm. He cried out in pain and collapased clutching his wounded arm. Nightstar flew in an launched a purple starbolt destroying the robot's arm. Flames disperse from the robotic stump as she went in for the kill. She smashed through the glass cockpit in the chest and knocked the robot's head clean off its shoulders with a single uppercut punch. The mangled robot fell back and hit with a mighty thud. Nightstar pulled the man from the cockpit and chucked him into the air with one hand. He landed head first upside down against a wall.

Meanwhile the former Ghostwing was busy holding his own against a horde of bankrobbers shooting at him. He deflected the bullets with a twirl of his staff and quickly dispatched three of them with said staff. But the last two caught him by suprise aiming sub-automatic machine guns at his head he froze knowing there was nothing he could do. Nightstar's fists lit up about to attack but from point blank range they'd shoot him dead before her Starbolts could reach them and she knew it. Nightstar powered down realizing the futility of it. Sweat began to trickle down Mike's face staring down the barrels of twin machine guns. Just then something sliced through the machine guns rendering them useless, it was a birdarang. The Titan looked up and saw a man standing on the rooftop.

"Dad!" he cried.

"What?" said one of the bad guys.

Nightwing stood on top of the building arms crossed staring down at the criminals that were about to execute his son.

"Oh crap, its Nightwing!" cried the other one.

"That's your dad?!" the first one said.

"Oh hell." said the second one.

Nightwing leaped from the top of the building like a hawk attacking it's prey. Though the men tried to run they were plowed into the ground by him and beaten to a bloody pulp. Nightwing grabbed one man by the hair and smashed his face into the ground knocking him out cold.

"You ok?" he asked his son.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Good, your mother would kill me if anything happened to you." he told him.

Sometime later the bank robbers were rounded up by police and placed into squad cars and went sent off to jail. Mike, Nightwing and Nightstar stood in the midst surrounded by the flashing lights as paramedics treated Charger's injury. The bullet knicked his shoulder cutting just below the surface. Paramedics patched him up and took all the necessary precautions in treating him. Paramedics used a laser to seal the wound, it stung like crazy. 15 minutes he was sporting a bandage to keep it from reopening.

"So how's your arm?" Nightstar asked.

"It's nothing, I've had better." he told her.

As they continued conversing Dick went to talk with his son.

"I heard what happened." he said as they walked.

"Doesnt suprise me. Does Mom know?" he asked.

"I havent told her yet. C'mon there's something I want to show you." Nightwing told him.

"You guys leaving?" Nightstar asked.

"Yeah." Nightwing said.

Nightstar threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks for helping us. Its great to see you again Uncle Dick." she whispered.

"You too Mar'i. Tell your mother I said hi." he said.

"Will do." she smiled.

"Take care." he told her.

"You be careful too, Ryan's goons are everywhere." she told him.

"I know, I've been fighting them this long. They havent caught me yet." he smiled.

Mari pulled away from Dick and turned toward her cousin.

"Bye Mike."

"See ya Mari."

She drew him into a hug and held him tight.

"You guys be careful." she told him.

"Dont worry about us, we'll be fine." Mike told her.

"Better not get yourself killed." she joked.

"Hey, watch it." he laughed.

On the fare side of the city on the very edge of town stood a malevolent fortress, inside the forbidden chamber sat a man on a throne his face shrouded in darkness, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, robe and pants. The mysterous being held a silver staff with a red crystal ball in his right hand. In the red and black chamber stood a young man whose figure was also covered in darkness.

"Now that the Titans are without a leader, it is the perfect time to strike. Go now and destroy them." The Dark Lord commanded.

The young man bowed to him in respect. "As you wish Lord Ryan." he said.

Later that evening as the rest of the Titans walked across downtown in thier civilain identities trying to figure out what to do with themselves. When the young man stepped infront of them blocking the street. The Titans look up in suprise to see a teenage boy with longish orange hair. Dressed in red from head to toe. Wearing a crimson sleeveless shirt with a yellow trinity symbol, he had on a gold short sleeved unbuttoned shirt, red gloves and red pants and yellow mountain boots. He wore a belt that held an assortment of firearms and weapons. He had a red wraparound mask with flowing bands On his right arm was a bulky wrist mounted all-in-one weapon called the Devastator. The Titans were suprised to see him, but none more so than Rachael.

"Ray?" she said.

"Raider." said Grant.

Red Raider raised his right arm, the blade-like projection on the back (top) of his Devastator expanded into a bow. Pulling the shaft on the underside of his wrist weapon eletricity crackled as an energy arrow took form and pointed his weapon at the Titans.

"Prepair to die." he said.

_AN: One thing I've noticed is that the number of hits has been stagnant for some time. I cant figure out why that's happening. I write these kickass fight scenes but I get nothing, why? So anyway I've been meaning to do the whole evil Titan thing for quite some time, then the idea came to me. I'm hoping to do a battle between Ravager and Red Raider, since they both specialize in the same type of weaponry. Little preview of the next chapter. So now the question is, what is his relationship to the Titans? And how does Rachel know him so well? Oh and what'd you think of Nightstar? Tell me what you think, and find out in the next chapter of Titans Tomorrow: Full-On Future._


	7. Red Stryker

_Author's Note: All right I've been tryin forever to update this but always hit a road block but now I finally managed to get the next chapter out. Hope you guys like it. _

**Chapter 7**

**Red Stryker**

"Red Raider?!" Kendra said stunned.

"The name's Red Stryker now and yes." he said aiming his cyber bow at the Titans.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Sorry, trade secret." he said pulling on the cylinder tube activating a red energy arrow.

"Prepair to die." he said.

A red and blue energy wave hit him in the chest and threw him to the ground. The team spun around to see a police car headed towards them.

"It's the Punisher!" said Cooper.

The car pulled up to them and opened the door as a young man shrouded in darkness stepped out of the cruiser.

"I dont believe it." Cooper said.

"Is this a private party?" the young man asked.

The Titans laughed when they saw who it was. Mike stepped out of the cruiser in a revitalized Ghostwing uniform. The new suit was simular to his last one but made him look more buff with a steel blue Ghostwing symbol on his chest and a pair of triangular shoulderpads.

"Well all right!" Cooper said.

"Ghostwing your back!" Kendra yelled.

"You look awesome bro!" Dustin said.

"Nice suit!" Grant told him.

"Very cool." Rachael added. Red Stryker staggered to his feet knocking aside a trashcan bringing them back to reality.

"Hello? Forgetting someone?" he snarled.

The team stepped aside letting thier leader through.

"So what's this about?" he asked.

"The Dark Lord has taken out a contract on your hyde." he answered.

"What about that trade secret crap you were spewing?" Cooper asked.

"I changed my mind." Ray told them.

"Your suppose to be on our side, why are you helping Ryan?" Ghostwing asked.

"What can I say? I need the cash, you know how the cost of living is these days." he said.

"Ryan is a monster in every sense of the word, just for that I'm going to make you eat yours." GW told him.

"Bring it on Bird Boy, I've been waiting for a challenge like this." Ray snarked.

"You came to the right place." Ghostwing told him.

Stryker and Ghostwing faced each other down as he pointed his laser arrow at the Titan who made the guesture to come get him. Ray shot his arrow at him. Ghostwing leaped over the laser arrow as it hit the pavement and exploded. The Titan leader tumbled across the pavement and lunged at him, Ray swung his razor tipped bow at his neck missing him by inches. Ghostwing kicked him in the side knocking him to the ground and went after him. Stryker retaliated and shot his arrow at close range, the arrow flew over his right shoulderpad and into the air. Stryker tacked his midsection, the Titans Leader fell back and kicked him into the air as he crashed headfirst into a pile of broken pavement next to a crane. The villain struggled to get up, looked up and saw the crane before him. He smirked and used his cyber bow to lift the giant constuction vehicle in the air and threw it at Ghostwing and took off via his rocket boots as the crane came crashing down. Ray met him in the air a second later and slashed him across the stomach with his bow.

Ghoswting yelled as he fell back and was met with a kick to the chest by Ray and was met with a blast from the booster rocket on Ray's ankle. The Titan crashed to the ground several stories below.

"You all right?" Coop asked. Mike sat up and grunted.

"Yeah I'll be fine." he told them.

Stryker hovered above them and smirked as four little rockets were mounted to the bottom of his bow and opened fire on him.

"Look out!" Dustin yelled.

The mini rockets whistled as they zipped through the air, Ghostwing got away as they hit. The Titans transformed when the smoke cleared, Landslide grit his teeth and sent a chunk of rock flying at him. Red Stryker dodged the boulder as it flew past him.

"That's not cool man!" Dustin yelled.

"My bad, there's plenty for everyone!" he said loading his weapon and sent a barrage of rockets and arrows at them.

The Titans scattered before they could hit and took to the skies with Everest and Ravager getting assitance from the others. As he continued the assault. Haunter fired a blast of dark energy at him that he easily avoided and sent a laser arrow at her. Ghostwing flew up and canceled it with his staff as Starblaze went on the offense. The Titanesse threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Stryker who manged to block them. Ghostwing flew in and tackled his midsection as Kendra got him with a backhand to the face. As they freefell to earth, Stryker brought his hands up to Grayson's chest and fired allowing him to break free. Everest flew in on a slab of stone and punched him in the face. The villain spiraled upsidedown as he fell towards the ground Landslide caught him on the tail of his earth board and flicked him off in the same fashion. Ravager flew in on a dark energy disk and hit him in the face knocking him to the ground and jumped off the energy disk infront of him.

Stryker got to his feet as Ravager stood over him looking quite pissed, and the battle between them began anew. The two boys locked thier hands in combat and grappled with each other. The Titan and ex-Titan held thier ground and stared each other down as they tried to crush each other's hands and remained strong. Neither of them was ready to give in to the other Ray tightened his grip, Grant could feel right knee buckle as Harper began to overpower him crushing his palms, his knee started to give. He was slipping. He dug his boot into the ground and began to fight back fueling his strength into his hands and fingers as he started to squeeze back and felt himself getting stronger. Ray noticed the same as his opponet was standing taller his full strength in his back and arms as he gained the upperhand against him. Forcing all his strength into his palm he twisted Stryker's right wrist causing it to pop. The former Titan yelled. Grant's right hand slipped out and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor. Immediatly he activated his cyber bow, Grant came at him with a kick to the chest knocked him across the dirt.

Red Stryker growled clutching his chest and aimed an orange energy arrow at him.

"Watch out that's atomic!" Rachael yelled.

"You wouldnt dare." Grant said.

"Watch me." he said and shot the arrow at him, Grant was stunned as the arrow came at him.

At the last second his sister threw up a force field shielding him from the atomic arrow and then enveloped the arrow in said force field sending it into the stratisphere before detonating. Ghostwing came out of nowhere and hit him as hard as he can, and threw a volley of punches at his former teammate. Grayson did a roundhouse kick after hitting him in the face and chest several times and got him across the cheek. The former Titan flew through the air. Mike yelled and fired his boots going after him.The Titans leader did a barrel roll in the air before driving his heel into the back of Ray's neck plowing him face first into the ground. Ghostwing landed on the ground completely out of breath still fuming over his outrageous attack and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt picking him up off the ground. His nose was bleeding and Mike looked like he was about to kill him.

"Michael stop! You got him, it's over." Rachael told him.

He looked at her in fury.

"He could have blown up the West Coast with that s#it!" he yelled.

"I know but he didnt, you need to calm down man." Cooper told him.

"Let him go Mike." Kendra pleaded.

"Come on man this isnt like you." said Dustin.

Their leader managed to cool off, and get control of himself and let the outlaw fall back to the ground out cold. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips in frustration and looked down at the ground a loss for words.

"He's definatly his father's son." Kendra commented.

Later that night after Red Stryker had been escorted to jail the Titans leader leaned against the patrol car, arms folding and looking down at the dirt.

"You ok?" Rachael asked.

He looked up and saw her standing next to the hood.

"What happened to me tonight? It's like I became something entirely different." he said.

"You were angry at him for attacking Grant, and his...blantant disregard of life." she said looking down at the ground.

"I was so pissed off at him tonight, I think I was about ready to snap his neck." he told her.

"You care about your friends, and you have an intense devotion to family and friends. The way you reacted to that is perfectly understandable." she said walking closer to him.

"Yeah I know, but I was pushed to the edge tonight and for a minute I was afraid I'd become like my dad. That I'd kill someone out of retaliation." he said ashamedly. He didnt realize she was standing right infront of him.

"Your dad only killed because it was someone close to him, remember when you were shot and he took out an entire organization?" she asked touching his face.

"Yeah, he kept killing to a mininium and devestation to a maxium. He ended up putting more guys in the hospital than in the mourge." he said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah and out of all of them only 2 were killed, one by the richochet of his own bullet." she said.

"Yeah and he put about 50 guys in the Emergency Room, I mean he tore that place apart." he added.

"He was doing that because he loved you and wanted to make them pay, and we're the same way." she said as she rubbed his face.

"How come you didnt go ballistic when he attacked Grant?" he asked.

"Because I was too busy trying to save him." she said.

"Oh." he said. Rachael chuckled.

"What did you think I was doing? Building a bonfire?" she joked.

He chuckled back.

"Who knew you were funny?" he asked. She punched his shoulder and gave him a look.

He smiled and laughed abit.

"Come on, it's been a long day." she said.

"Yeah I hear ya." he said.

Rachael got in on the driver's side and slid over as Mike got into the driver's seat, shut the door, turned on the siren and headed back to Titans Tower.

_Author's Note: All right hope you guys liked it. I wnat to dedicate this to my friend Hidden Iris who loved my story so much. I'm tapped out of ideas, I dont know what to do for the next chapter if anything. If you have any suggestions let me know. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


End file.
